


Kili 9

by Bethann



Series: Art Work [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Drawing, Illustrations, Portraits, Sketches, art work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is done on 12x9 Bristol vellum paper using graphite pencils, a kneaded eraser and white gel pen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili 9




End file.
